A wireless telephone and a wireless base station exchange information to provide a wireless telephone service to the telephone user. The wireless telephone periodically changes its transmit power in response to power control instructions from the wireless base station. The wireless base station controls the transmit power based on the status of the surrounding Radio Frequency (RF) environment. The RF status is measured with metrics, such as RF frame errors, RF signal-to-noise ratios, and RF noise levels.